The present invention relates to design strategies and processes thereof. More specifically, the design strategies are useful in designing signature electrostatographic reproducing apparatuses, including digital, image on image and contact electrostatic printing apparatuses. The design provides a line or family of machines which communicate signature designs using a common symbolic visual design language. Design strategies help achieve customer satisfaction and corporate design process leverages. In addition, some of the key basic features containing the signature designs are also user friendly, thus enhancing productivity and operator comfort by placing control panels and paper tray access areas in a highly cognitive and antropometric/ergonomic position for operator efficiency. In preferred embodiments, a signature design including an arcing design using arcuate surfaces is carried throughout a line or family of machines.
Embodiments of the present invention include: a method for forming signature arcing on at least one key feature part of an apparatus comprising: forming at least one key feature part of an apparatus to define an arcuate surface extending from one end of the key feature part to another end of the key feature part.
In addition, embodiments include: an apparatus formed by a method for forming signature arcing on at least one key feature part of the apparatus comprising: forming at least one key feature part of the apparatus to define an arcuate surface extending from one end of the key feature part to another end of the key feature part.
Embodiments also include: an electrostatographic machine formed by a method for forming signature arcing on at least one key feature part of the machine comprising: forming at least one key feature part of the machine to define an arcuate surface extending from one end of the key feature part to another end of the key feature part.